Hyrulian slave
by boatsandhoes
Summary: An unfortunate turn of events see's Link sold to Hyrule castle as a slave, before long he finds himself leading a rebellion against a certain evil king. Can Link find a way to adjust to his new life? very slight ZeLink, reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! Im mostly new here, ive always wanted to do i Zelda fic since i first played ocarina of time as a kid and here it is! i require one review to carry on so i know my story isn't rubbish.**

**Overall this story will have a darkish tone and is set in ocarina of time Hyrule, it's slightly AU with Link being a castle slave but otherwise everything is as it was in the game**

**My first priority on this board is my other fic so i will update around every few days whereas i update my other one mostly every day. Anyway ONWARDS!**

**(Oh yeah, other chapters will be longer than this default one)**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

Link's eyes flickered open; he wasn't in the forest anymore. The last thing he remembered was running, running through the thick undergrowth of the Kokiri forest, fleeing from some wolfo's. After what seemed like an eternity he came to a large plain, for the first time he gazed upon the blazing sun, for the first time the entire sky wasn't covered by immense trees. Then he passed out from fatigue.

Slowly his energy regained and his sense's returned to him, his hands and feet had been bound and a gag was shoved in his mouth. He sat up slowly; it appeared he was in the back of an open roofed carriage. He heard the slow trot of the horses pulling him and he turned around, he saw the balding head of a man controlling the horse's and beyond lay large thick stone walls with a drawbridge being the only entrance. Finally grasping the concept of the situation he began to struggle against the ropes and muffle angrily in protest.

"No point in strugglin, your only wearin ya self out fella." The man controlling the horses said, had a strange accent but he was right. Link realised how hungry he was and lay down in defeat. His mind raced with terrible thoughts about what was going to happen to him. Was this man going to kill him?

After calming down slightly his memory slowly returned to him and he remembered what happened earlier.

_Link slowly wandered through the Kokiri forest, it was around midday and as usual he was bored. His life wasn't exactly miserable but all his former friends no longer wanted to play with him, over the past few years he had started growing and no one wanted to be friends with the 'freak.' He had come to terms with the fact that he obviously wasn't Kokiri but he didn't know anything of the outside world so he was pretty much stuck with his situation._

_He subconsciously walked through the forest until unknowingly he had returned to the village, he must of accidentally walked through one of those weird portal thingy's that returned people to the village. He began to make his way back to his house when a strange site greeted him. Most of the Kokiri's where standing in a large mob lead by Mido._

"_Umm whats going on guys" Link questioned cocking an eyebrow._

"_Link, me and the villagers think it's about time you left, y'know to return to the place where you came from." What Mido said rendered Link speechless; they wanted to get rid of him? Link looked with hatred at Mido, he was trying to appear sad about this but Link saw that he was fighting back the urge to grin broadly. Link looked at the other Kokiri's; it seemed none of them actually agreed but had been more bullied into it by Mido. _

_Taking one last fleeting look at his former friends he turned around and ran towards the lost woods. When he was sure he was far enough he let out a cry of anger, he kicked a nearby stump and his mind raced with thoughts about whats just happened. Suddenly he heard the distant cry of some Wolfo's and no longer than a second later two large gray wolfo's burst through the trees and growled and Link._

"_Shit" is all link could manage, immediately he began pelting through the woods, and after what seemed like an eternity of running he came out on the a wide plain and collapsed from exhaustion._

Link eventually began to lose consciousness; he hadn't had any food for hours, maybe days who knew how long he had been unconscious for? His vision blurred and he closed his eyes. After several minutes of drifting between his mind and reality he felt the carriage come to a halt. Link made out a conversation between the thick accented man who was driving the carriage, and a gruff voice.

"Found him near dead on the edge of the lost woods, at first i thought he was a kokiri child but he's kinda old." He felt a sharp prod from one of the men, Link groaned.

"Well he certainly isn't dead....you're sure he isn't some kid from kakariko?" questioned the gruff voice.

"Nop, been around Kakariko many a time and i aint never seen him once, so you interested?" He felt one of the men pull him from the carriage and he collided hard with the floor.

"He seems to be in decent shape, how much do you want for him?" Asked the guard still prodding link.

"I was thinking bein as he's young and in good shape 20 rupees?" The man gave it some thought.

"You drive a hard bargain Talon, but okay" Link opened his eyes a fraction and saw the man who was dressed in a grey armour, wearing a helmet that covered his eyes and holding a spear hand over a red gem to the man apparently called Talon. The men shook hands and Talon took one last glance at Link and got back on his carriage, Link heard him trot away as the guard picked Link up and began walking, this was the last thing Link saw before passing out.

**So...good, bad, ok? Be sure to let me know by reviewing, and remember i require at least 2 reviews before carrying on, like i said future chaps will be longer and next chapter will see Link become a slave for the castle.**

**Oh yeah and if you do review, constructive crit is appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in a while (well 3 days or so) i would usually it around every two days as im more focused on my other fic. Anyways new chapter time, and i need to tell you that im on a pretty strict schedule, like an idiot i took the 3 most intensive course's my school has to offer so i have A LOT of homework, which basically means each of my chapters will be around a thousand words, but seeing as im updating more frequently than others (well at least i think i am) i think its fair to say that makes up for it. **

**Onwards! Oh yeah and thanks to all who reviewed, like i said constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Link awoke a few hours later, he groggily sat up. His boy ached all over, particularly his wrists and ankles which were previously bound but thankfully now they weren't. He looked around, he was in a dingy grey cell, and water dripped from the ceiling and thick rusty bars blocked him from escaping. He looked around and saw a sawed of loaf of stale bread and a small mug of water with bits floating in it. Link looked at it disgustedly, if he wasn't so hungry he would have vomited at the stench of the food, but he bit his lip and consumed the 'food' hungrily.

After he finished he regained somewhat of his energy, he stood up shakily and slowly approached the bars. He looked outside to what appeared to be a long dark corridor filled with other cells, although he couldn't see any other people in them. For one of the first times in his life, fear began to fill his heart, he had never met anyone other than the Kokiri villagers, was this how all outsiders treated forest people?

He sat in the corner and realised how cold it was, his tunic was ripped and it left him vulnerable and exposed. Behind the rips he realised how many cuts he had on his arms, nothing major but still they stung when he touched them, back in the forest the Deku tree's magic would heal any injury in a second but now he had to bear the pain. He tried not to think about the forest, they had rejected him cruelly, the people that used to be his friends had discarded him from their community like a mere weed and deep down it hurt, it hurt to know what the true nature of people was like.

Link sat there for a good few hours, it was mental torture for the boy who had never experienced anything worse than the odd fight with Mido. Finally he heard the distinct sound of a door creaking open and footsteps were approaching. Link waited with anticipation, dreading to find out what might happen next to him next. The same guard that he had seen earlier was seemingly glaring at him through the bars although link couldn't tell as his eyes were still concealed behind his helmet. The guard took out a pair of keys and opened the cell door; he approached a trembling link and pulled him harshly to his feet pulling his hair. Link let out a yelp of pain struggled against the guards grip. The guard grabbed links arm and lead him out of the cage, Link of whom was still writhing in pain.

The guard practically dragged link through the dungeon until they ascended a flight of stairs and came up to a warm, well lit corridor which was lined with pictures and all kinds of antiques. The guard pushed Link to the floor and threw some woollen clothes at him and a comb.

Put these on and look presentable worm" Sneered the guard. Link watched him with hatred as he waited for link at the end of the corridor. Link slipped on the clothes and combed his long blonde hair into a somewhat presentable state. He limped to the end of the corridor and handed his old bloodstained tunic to the guard.

He led Link around what seemed to be a labyrinth of posh corridors, which stemmed of into large rooms filled to the brim with antiques, armours and other valuable items. On the way to their destination they passed several other guards and servants who stared at Link interestedly, or in the guards case tried to trip him up. Finally they came to a large door.

"It's your lucky day worm, princess Zelda is looking at age to get her first personal slave, if she picks you you're gonna have the honour of waiting on her every whim." He said in a dangerously low voice. Link had trouble taking in what was just said. What he knew so far was that he was sold as a slave to the royal family and was now possibly about to become princess Zelda's personal slave.

Considering all he had been put through Link did pretty well to accept it, he simply let out a deep guttural sigh.

"Oh yeah, and if you don't get picked you become MY slave" The guard added, still sneering. Link gulped hard, he was silently praying that he wouldn't end up as this man's slave. They entered the large hall, and at the end were two thrones, the larger one was took up by a large bearded man with white hair and a stern glare. Link guessed this was the king. The other was occupied with a beautiful girl wearing a long flowing pink dress and shimmering blue eyes and blonde hair who was gazing at Link with a piercing look.

Link was made to kneel before the two royals; he mentally blocked out the discussion the guard and the king was having, he was pretty sure they were bartering over him like a piece of meat. He looked around at the guards who lined the walls and then he looked at Zelda. She was gazing at him curiously.

After a while, The king clapped his hands happily, the guard took a bow and made his leave.

"Stand" The king exclaimed addressing Link who hastily obeyed.

"He's all yours darling, take good care of him." The King hugged his daughter and started talking with a large ginger man with greenish skin who Link hadn't noticed originally. He blended in with the shadows, although on closer inspection Link didn't understand how he could have missed his yellow cat like eyes.

The princess stood up and smiled at Link who smiled weakly back. She gestured for him to follow and they both exited the hall.

**For some reason that took longer than usual....anyway what did ya think? Not much speech i know, but hey! What ya gonna do? Any way's that was the standard length of one of my chapters and like i said il update every 2-3 days.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry took so long updating, been computerless for two days. Anyway moving on!**

**Oh yeah and in a review someone mentioned something about not making it a one-sided ZeLink fic, i may actually change that but im not gonna emphasise the idea that Link and Zelda can't be together as Link is a slave. For the single reason that numerous fics before mine have already done that.**

Link followed Zelda through the long winding corridors of Hyrule castle; nether said a word to each other throughout the entire journey. Finally they came to a large pink room, in it was a huge double bed, a wardrobe stuffed full of clothes, a dressing table with lots of jars and bottles on it and a large mirror and various other assorted objects. Link looked round gaping slightly; he had never seen a room like this before, it was a paradise compared to his old house, especially without the cow in it.

**AN: Yep anyone who has played ocarina of time will probably know Link does in fact have a cow in his room, weird huh? TREMBLE BEFORE MY INFINITE ZELDA KNOWLEDGE!!**

Zelda went over and sat on her bed; she looked at Link and went slightly red.

"I know im spoilt" confessed Zelda, seemingly guilty. For the first time Link heard her speak, her voice was that of an angle, soft yet understanding. Link stuttered nervously, for some reason he had trouble addressing the person who held his life in her hands. Zelda smiled warmly and beckoned him to sit down.

"Make yourself comfy, oh and you don't have to wait on me hand and foot....." said Zelda trailing off again running red and looking away. Link let out a grateful sigh and sat down on a chair opposite Zelda's bed.

Back in the throne room the king sat dozing off on his throne, he often wondered at times like these; why couldn't the country run itself? Kakariko was suffering from a famine, wolfo's from the Kokiri forest where becoming unruly and aggressive, recently they had taken to leaving the forest at night and attacking the field stalchild's. Not that this was a particular problem, the wolfo's were killing of the stalchild population slowly which would result in less Skeleton related attacks by them in Hyrule field, but this left the problem of there being lots of bones to be cleaned in the morning.

**AN: This AU fic is set where in the real universe Link would be trapped in the temple of time, in the seven year period. And the paragraph above explains why there are no stalchild's when Link is an adult in the main game. Yep, im a nerd who think about needless things like this.**

Suddenly a green tinted man with the flaming orange hair burst into the room, strutting towards the king, which broke the king's chain of thoughts. He bowed and stood up facing the king.

"Your majesty, I have completed the recon duties you requested me to do in Kakariko; Sir some of the villagers are indeed plotting against the crown, and slowly they are gathering numbers, including several Zora's and one or two Goron's, all because of the recent famine" The green skinned man bowed again. The king sighed angrily.

"Go on." He stated.

"They meet every Friday in Kakariko pub, they are planning to gather more and eventually march on the castle until their demands are met."

"Which are?" the king inquired.

"Food and supplies" replied the green skinned man simply. The ageing monarch sighed again.

"Very well Dragmire, send troop's with supplies to the village and distribute them through the Goron mountains, Kakariko and the Zora river, be sure to send fish and rocks respectively to the Goron's and Zora's so as to strengthen our alliance with them."

The green skinned man bowed once more and took his leave. The king closed his eyes and sighed once again

"Ahh Zelda, soon enough you will have this responsibility, and I, I will retire to Termina..." said the king wistfully. A nearby guard cocked his eyebrow at his king who was currently talking to himself.

Back in Zelda's room the two teens were both still sitting there awkwardly.

"So...umm whats your name? I didn't catch it back there..." Link looked up at her smiling slightly.

"My name's Link...just Link" Zelda looked at him questioningly

"Just Link...? no last name?"

"Nope, just Link." Zelda simply accepted it and giggled.

"So just Link, how did you end up here?" Said Zelda still giggling. Link looked at her and the hint of amusement in his eye was replaced with one of sadness, Link told her about how he ended up here and Zelda clasped her hand over her mouth and let out a horrified gasp.

"How can someone just claim you and sell you?!" Exclaimed Zelda angrily.

"You tell me" said Link smiling, trying to pass the situation of as nothing.

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but found no words.

The pair after an hour or so of chatting to one another both finally became more comfortable and most of the tension was gone.

"So whats it like in the forest?" asked Zelda interestedly.

"Well it's just a normal village really, cept all the houses are more or less in trees and you can't see the sky, instead all you can see are huge tree branches blocking it." Zelda had been listening to Link talk about outside life for ages, she had never been aloud outside the market and she had only ever been to Kakariko once in her life. Link finished his story and wistfully thought about the forest, he found himself become quite homesick.

**Okay aside from the crappy unfulfilling ending this chapter came out pretty good methinks. Anyway hopefully that long winded bit with the king around the middle will play a part later on in the story. Read, review and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Geez ten reviewers since last update, im happy now!! (Exclude the fact the one guy reviewed three times heh) Anyway just like to thank everyone who has given constructive criticism for me, or for anyone who has reviewed. I know sometimes my grammar sucks and I honestly do mostly re read my stories and check for mistakes although everyone makes honest mistakes right? Im on a tight schedule with me writing two thousand words for each of my stories mostly every day and i tend to focus more on the story line than punctuation which i know is a flaw but usually im pressured by the amount of homework i have to do after so...yeah. **

**Also I would just like to say there is absolutely no point in telling me to watch my capitalisation on the word 'I'. Why? Well I swear im dyslexic in the part of my brain that tells me 'capitalise that I idiot' so seriously just don't bother. Besides eventually i will re write every chapter and change it then so try and focus more on other improvements i could make if you do review and not so much on the 'I' issue.**

**Oh yeah and someone pointed out some spelling mistakes on Talon's speech, its spose to be like that to emphasis his southern/farmer type accent.**

**Thanks guys, you've all been great so far :]**

Ganon walked through the brisk night of the Hyrule plains; he had just left the safety of the castle and was approaching Kakariko. Just as he crossed the bridge a gang of stalchild emerged from the darkness, slowly clunking their way towards him, brandishing there sharp claw's and growling at him. A smile crept its way across Ganon's features; he pulled his night cloak of his face and quickly scanned the darkness for any witness's. He grinned broadly at the menacing stalchild's, a purple aura emitted from his hand and he raised it above his head. Ganon let out a mighty roar and destroyed the whole gang in a blast of sheer power.

After his skirmish with the creatures of the night he crossed the threshold of Kakariko and entered the local pub. The pub had a humid warmth about it and a jolly tone, but as soon as Ganon entered all eyes turned to he and the carefree atmosphere changed to one of deadly seriousness. Ignoring the watchful glares of the citizens of Kakariko he hung up his cloak and made his way to the back of the pub, he stood on an elevated bit of floor and glared down at the villagers and a handful of other creatures from Hyrule.

"My followers, the king has denied our simple request for food and provisions"

There came a great out roar from the crowd who were waiting on bated breath to every word Ganon uttered.

"He would rather keep them for the richer people who live in Hyrule!" square (the market) Ganon said the words sarcastically, it was hard for him to keep a straight face, the simple villagers were so easy to manipulate and soon he would have them all rebelling as his own personal army.

"There is but one answer"

"Kill the king!" a particularly intoxicated Goron roared out.

"No" replied Ganon simply, another guttural muttering emitted from the crowd.

"First we take the whole of Hyrule square by storm, we kick out the residents to make room for you, take over the palace and then. Then we kill him" Deathly silence came as Ganon finished. Then all out once the crowd bellowed in approval. Ganon smiled and sat at the bar grinning sadistically as the drunk crowd behind him burst into celebration.

Link awoke the next morning, he jolted upwards and instantly collapsed again, he rubbed his bruised temple and slowly the night before returned to his memory.

"_Link!" screeched Zelda in protest trying to sound stern but giggling like a little girl. Link picked up Zelda by the waist and ran around the room carrying her laughing as well. Finally they collapsed on the floor in a heap both laughing stupidly._

"_Y'know, I never thought the princess of Hyrule would be so much fun" said Link making sure he emphasised 'Princess of Hyrule'_

"_Yeah well i never knew a mere slave like you thinks he has the right to just pick me up and carry me around" Zelda sat up and looked deadly serious at Link, before the two burst out laughing again. _

_Suddenly a knock came at the door, Zelda shot up and flattened her dress and arranged her hair. A middle aged woman with greying hair and a stern face walked in, she had blue and white clothes on with the insignia of an eye embedded on her breast. _

"_Impa" said Zelda smiling happily at the woman._

"_Zelda" replied the woman smiling, she looked at Zelda then at Link, who instantly shot up from the floor and flattened his hair. She watched him bemused for a few seconds._

"_I won't question what kind of 'educational' activity you were performing to help Zelda with her studies Mr. Link but you are to return to your cell for the evening." Impa said the whole thing with a hint of bemusement_

"_No!" said Zelda pouting._

"_Why does he have to go back, why can't he sleep in my room." Questioned Zelda who was slightly angry._

"_Because young madam, Mr. Link has been requested by the guard's to be in his cell before they lock up, and he can't stay with you by request of your father." Impa said this in a tone which said the case was closed._

"_Zelda its okay..." said Link slightly embarrassed before the watchful eye of Impa._

"_C'mon, you can walk me back to my cell" Impa smiled at Link gratefully and took her leave. Soon enough they were back at the dungeon entrance, Zelda tried her hardest to convince the guard to let Link stay in her room but the guard was under strict orders. She hugged him and was on the verge of tears as the guard placed shackles on Link's wrists and led him down into the dungeon. When they got down there the guard sneered at Link and teased him some more before harshly hitting him in the temple with the end of his spear._

Link shook his head stood up, he once again approached the cell bars and looked up and down the dungeon corridor, except this time the beautiful figure of Zelda was running up to the cell bars, she squealed with glee at the sight of Link and hugged him through the bars, an exasperated guard followed Zelda and unlocked Links cell.

"C'mon Link" said Zelda running off up the dungeon cell's

"I want you to meet someone."

___________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so i liked the ending but I think i got lazy and didn't put enough detail in.... anyway, so tell me what you think in a happy lil review, and as always tell me how i could improve. Help me break my record of ten reviewers between updates; i will most likely post the next chapter up on Tuesday.#**

**Cheers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry about not updating in ages, was going too like three days ago but my internet went. Anyway some reviews and messages are saying about the chapter's length, all my chapters in all my stories maintain a constant of around one thousand words, with the occasional exception if i haven't updated in ages. If you don't like this tough, don't comment or criticise the length and any way shape or form as the comment will be ignored. Simple as.**

**Anyway on a lighter note my computer is now in my room which should mean more frequent updating and quicker chapter uploads:] **

Link hobbled after Zelda, his limbs ached from sleeping on the floor and his head still ached. Zelda ran through what seemed like the entire castle before she came to what appeared the back garden, it was a large plain lined with beautiful tree's of all kind's. Flower beds, fountains and sculptures were randomly dotted about the field sized garden.

When Link finally caught up with Zelda she didn't seem at all out of breathe, but Link was still incredibly tired, undernourished and sore.

"C'mon Mr. slow, why the lack of energy??" Zelda sang.

"C'mon gimme a break, i haven't even had any food yet..." Link mumbled. Zelda's face fell slightly

"Oh right, sorry. It's just...you're the first friend my age ive ever had, I sometimes forget not everyone is as energetic as me..."

"No, no it's not that...it's just im still a bit tired" Said Link sitting down on a nearby fountain.

"Oh, okay. Let's just wait here a bit then for you to wake up then" Zelda said smiling. They sat there for no longer than ten seconds before Zelda started getting irritated.

"C'mon Link" She whined impatiently, Link stretched out and grinned at her.

"Okay im ready!" He said standing up suddenly. Zelda then flashed him a smile before zooming off towards a stable like building; Link lost his balance and fell the fountain.

Link emerged from the water; usually he would have been mad but if he shouted or so much as upset Zelda he would probably get severely punished. He forced a grin and followed Zelda in the stable.

"Link! This is my friend Epona!" Zelda exclaimed proudly pointing at a large chestnut mare with a flowing mane of white hair. Link looked at the mighty horse in awe, he had never so much as seen a horse full on let alone one this beautiful. Zelda watched him beaming as he cautiously approached the horse, his hand outstretched. Link swallowed hard and placed his hand on Epona's mane, suddenly Epona reared on her hind legs neighing, Link jumped back in surprise in fell in a large trough of food, Zelda was now crying with laughter.

Later on Link got cleaned up and they returned to Zelda's room.

"Zelda?"

"Hmm?" Zelda replied distractedly watching out her window at the beautiful setting dusk.

"Did you say I was the only friend you had ever had?" said Link cautiously, he didn't wasn't to upset her. Zelda went a slightly embarrassed red and turned her attention to Link.

"Well...yeah, i mean father never let me play with the kids in Hyrule square and there are no other kids in the castle, some slaves were but they were too busy cleaning and stuff to play with me, not the mention the fact that again father didn't want me mixing with 'there' kind..." Zelda's mood dropped and she forced a brave smile at Link. The faintest trace of a tear appeared in Zelda's eye and she began looking out the window again. Link now felt kinda bad, he had never had the luxuries Zelda had but he did have friends and a pretty easy life. Whereas on Zelda's half she had no friends and the pressure of ruling a kingdom on her shoulders.

Link put a hand on Zelda's shoulder reassuringly; Zelda wiped her eyes and smiled gratefully at Link. The pair both started looking out the window. Zelda's room was among the highest in the castle and from her room she could see directly down the path leading to the market, through the square and after that she could just see Hyrule field shrink out into the distance. Then all of a sudden a large fiery glow appeared just inside the market square, it grew and grew and eventually the glow started moving towards the castle.

"The hell is that?" questioned Link. The glow became more ominous and as it started making its way up the path towards the castle it became apparent that the glow a large mob all carrying torches, pitchforks and some even had swords.

"Your highness!" A panting guard kicked the door down making the two teens jump.

"The castle is being attacked, you and your slave are to escape via the tunnel to death mountain" Before either of the shocked teens could protest they were both hastily led down to the courtyard.

Ganondorf led his mob towards the castle gate, his fist was raised and a powerful purple aura emanated creating an eerie glow to light the way. The mob jeered and jabbed threateningly at any one they passed and finally they came to the gate where a large battalion of guards stood guarding, there spears raised.

"SLAUGHTER THEM!" boomed Ganon pointing at the large group of quivering soldiers. The mob hesitantly approached the guards, they easily outnumbered them but none of the Kakariko villagers wanted to actually kill anyone, they just wanted some slight revenge on the upper class folk. Ganon watched as the mob surrounded the guards and realised something was afoot in the crowd, he made his way in front of the villagers and impatiently grunted.

"Well? You wanted revenge now take it!" he commanded once again pointing at the guards who were now on their knees, mostly praying.

None of the crowd dared make eye contact with Ganon; they all nervously shuffled until one man piped up bravely.

"Couldn't we maybe let them live? Y'know make them our slaves or something?" The man said, getting quieter and quieter as Ganon approached him. Now looming ominously above the small man's head Ganon picked him up by his arm and tossed him into the bundle of soldiers.

He raised his arm and Searing purple energy began swirling around his arm, he let out a mighty roar and obliterated the small group of cowering men. He approached the charred corpses and brutally picked up what was left of the small villager.

"THIS. THIS IS WAHT YOU GET IF YOU QUESTION MY METHODS OR DISOBEY ME!"

Ganon spat menacingly at the crowd who were staring at Ganon with undivided attention.

"Now...Simply obey my orders and you will live a full life of luxury under my command of king"

**So, next chapter will see what happens to Ganon and his merry army of peons, oh not to mention what happens to Zelda and Link. TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!**

**Again sorry for the delay of the chapter updating-ness, as always read and review, and tell your friends!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, when i got ten reviews on what was it the third chapter? I was happy as hell, so i checked my traffic and a constant of around 130 are viewing the story on the day's a new chapter is released. Not to mention the number of people who have added me to their favourites list, people who have NOT EVEN REVIEWED!!!**

**And im getting what three reviews a chapter now? C'mon guys im asking nicely, if you're a fan simply click the review button and say thanks. That's all i want. This is my favourite story at the moment and I don't want to stop writing it. I know it seems like im throwing a tantrum but any writer reading this will probably know how frustrating that is. Thanks.**

Zelda and Link finally reached the courtyard, now they were outside the angry yells of the crowd could be heard slowly approaching, one last battalion of guards ran past the courtyard and finally the king arrived.

"Father!" Zelda exclaimed rushing forward and hugging the elderly monarch.

"Darling" chuckled the king; he returned the hug but then pushed her away slightly and looked her in the eye, with a face that showed grave seriousness.

"Zelda, my dear. My personal bodyguards have already started making their way to Death Mountain, you are to meet them there and follow their orders." He finished and nodded at the guard accompanying the teens.

"Bu-"Zelda began.

"Zelda! Do not disobey me." With that he gave his daughter one final hug before standing up straight and drawing his sword.

"Wait" Link exclaimed rushing forward.

"Let me go instead" Link stared at the king who simply stared at Link back before slowly cracking a smile.

"Boy, it's my duty as king to defend my country even if it means dying. Zelda is next in the throne and im not long for this world anyway. I must defend the future."

The king stood up began walking towards his fate, but for one last time he turned around and faced Link.

"Zelda couldn't have picked a better servant. Look after her for me" With that he sighed deep and ran towards the battlefield

A single tear slipped down Zelda's face, Link pulled her into a tight hug and the guard who was watching the whole thing anxious to get moving pulled a large bush aside and practically dragged Link and Zelda down into the large Dank tunnel which had been cleverly concealed

Just outside the castle Ganon watched from afar the battle that was taking place. A large group of surviving guards retreated back into the castle and hastily pulled the drawbridge up. Ganon smirked and walked through the aftermath of the battle, there were very little causalities for Ganon's 'army' he guessed that the soldiers were told to suppress the riot not actually kill anyone. Walking through the battlefield he looked down at all the guards lying on the floor, mostly dead although some were still groaning or attempting to flee, he was sure to kill any survivors he saw. Finally he got to his army who had only lost several men in the battle, although many were badly wounded. Ganon noticed that they appeared to be crowded around something, pushing his way past the mob his eyes marvelled at the sight of the King of Hyrule laying on his back, still alive although a spear was jabbed through his torso.

Slowly Ganon knelt beside the king and laughed, the king glared at Ganon with a look of hatred and spat directly on his face. Ganon wiped his face and let out a guttural growl, he grabbed a pitchfork and raised it directly above the king's face, and with a mighty roar he impaled it directly in his throat. The onlookers all gaped at Ganon in pure shock.

"The Kingdom has fallen, go back to town. Take what you can as your own and show no mercy on the residents. I will address you in the morning but for now i need to sort my new castle out!" With that the crowd cheered and began to run back to town, trying to get there before anyone else to claim what they could. Ganon watched for a few minutes as his new empire unfolded in the town below before turning to the castle.

Link clutched Zelda's hand as they walked slowly through the dank tunnel which was lit by one single torch held by the guard leading the way. Zelda whimpered she had never been so scared in her life. The castle was under siege, her only family was out fighting and she was walking through a disgusting tunnel to live in the mountains for God knows how long. Link felt Zelda shaking slightly and he gripped her hand tighter. Finally they came to a ladder at the end and the guard stopped and faced the pair.

"Here Link is it? Take this; i need to return to the castle. Some guards should be waiting for you when you surface" The guard handed Link his sword and nodded at him.

"Take good care of her" The guard said noticing Zelda was extremely pale and still shaking with fear. With that he bowed to Link and Zelda and began running back through the tunnel.

Link scaled the ladder and pushed open the cover, he jumped up and found he was in the back of a large cave; Link helped Zelda up and sealed the cover tight. Seeing no sign of any guard's he made sure Zelda was safe and began following the tunnel through. Link came to the end of it. The cave was on one of the highest points of the entire mountain, below was the crater of the volcano and on the horizon Hyrule castle could be seen, smoke rising from it. Looking up the large cloud that circled the tip of Death mountain could be seen close up a few meters above him. Scanning for any signs of soldiers he noticed footprints carefully ascending a nearby path that led into the crater of Death Mountain but they soon disappeared. Fearing the worst for the soldiers and the castle he went back into the cave to tend to Zelda.

**Finally! That went on forever for some reason. Oh and be sure to check out the Zelda one-shot i posted yesterday, i need some clarification to whether its crap or not heh, thanks. BE SURE TO REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, no more reviews than last time, but hey im getting more than most newish stories so im not gonna even bother asking people to review, with exception of the people who have faved me or my stroy, at least have the courtesy to leave a review if you do like the story that much.**

**Anyway, a little bit of violent imagery in this chapter, and some slight suspense. Let me know if I have pulled it off good or not if you do review thanks!**

Link awoke a few hours later, not wanting to open his eyes to the cold, dingy

cell he lived in, he rolled over on his side when he remembered what happened, sitting bolt upright he rubbed his eyes and scanned around. It wasn't a dream. Sure enough he was sitting in a small cave and next to him was Zelda, sleeping against the wall with Link's tattered rag of a tunic draped around her. Link stood up and stretched, he began to walk through the cave until he came to the edge of it. The view was spectacular. The sun was just rising and the first rays of sunlight dawned upon the waking world signalling a new day.

Below him the hot magma of Death mountain crater let of humid air that wafted up, warming the cave just the right temperature, Kakariko village to the left of him was already in motion with villagers preparing for a lazy day's work. Hyrule castle was no longer smoking but Link had a horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach that something awful had happened, although he was pretty confident the guards had managed to withhold the invasion. After all the invaders were peasants up against trained military soldiers, it's not like they had some unstoppable force guiding them. His first instinct was to stay put and wait for the guards to escort them back to the castle through the tunnel.

Link took one last look at the land below him and walked back into the cave to wake Zelda. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and she opened her eyes and groggily groaned.

"Just five more minutes...." Zelda said turning on her side. Link rolled his eyes.

"Umm Zelda..." He said nudging her again.

"I said five more min-oh, Link..." She looked at him who was smiling at her waiting for her to realise where she was. She looked around the cave before it kicked in.

"Oh no! I thought that was a dream" She exclaimed banging her fist on the floor sulking. Link smiled at her again, compared to her usual castle living in a cave would probably be a big step down for Zelda.

"Aww c'mon Zel, we'll be back at the castle in no time." Said Link, hugging her reassuringly. She groaned into his chest and before she could protest anymore, several loud knocks came from the tunnel entrance cover.

The pair froze before a wide grin spread on links face.

"Told ya" He said to Zelda cockily. Zelda smiled and got up to help Link pulled the manhole cover off. When they opened it they moved back and awaited for someone to poke there head through, after several seconds no one came up. Link hesitantly moved closer to the hole and suddenly a guard of Hyrule castle burst through the hole, violently scrambling to try and pull himself up. His uniform was ripped and his armour had fallen off, blood stained his shirt and there were several cuts on his face. Link and Zelda watched horrified and stepped back, Link grabbed the sword the same guard who was now scrambling through the manhole nearly dead had given him.

"HELP M-"The tip of a spear cut off the guard's words by being penetrated through his neck and out his mouth, Zelda screamed and Link raised his sword up. The guard fell down with a violent clunk back into the blackness of the tunnel, Link slowly approached the manhole and below in the dark depths of the tunnel he heard a low growl. Quick as lightning he rushed forward to pull the cover back over the hole but before he could two small impish creatures burst through into the cave. The imp's were about half the size of Zelda and Link and had goblin like faces, they were both carrying spears bigger than them were splattered in fresh blood. Zelda froze where she was too frightened to move and Link slowly approached the imps with his sword raised above his head breathing heavily, his heart pounding. But before anything kicked off, a ray of sunlight penetrated the cave as morning finally broke. The two creature's emitted ear splitting screams and began burning; they jumped back into the hole and could be heard running back through the tunnel still screaming.

Link and Zelda looked at each other still shaken up and Link dove forward and put the cover back over the hole.

"What was that?!" Zelda said, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know..." Replied Link, still breathing heavily.

"But they came from the castle..." Link said to Zelda in a grim tone.

"Bu- but you don't think that the castle has..." Zelda said clasping her hand over her mouth still crying. Link went over and hugged her. He didn't know to feel happy or sad, on one side he was now free to do what he wanted and explore Hyrule but on the other the castle had fallen, all the residents were now either probably dead or slaves. He decided that the hundreds that were now probably suffering wasn't worth his freedom and hugged Zelda tighter.

**There ya. Next chapter will see some progression in the story. I think I promised that last time, but hey this time I promise promise!**

**Remember to let me know how i pulled of the imagery and suspense if you do review. **

**WOOP LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TOMMOROW!! HAHA!! **

**For Christmas from you readers, I WANT REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok anyone checked out my story earlier would have seen a completely different story posted, don't ask...just one of thoses days I guess.**

**Wait...HAHA I got a review for it, God bless ya Legend of Zelda 4 life**

**ANYWAY**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! So...Long story, basically I forgot to post this quickly on Christmas eve and for the last few days I have been preoccupied with family and present's etc. So im doing it now!**

**Oh and as off now to new year im on a break. Ive posted a lot since I started and I could do with a week's break or so to get together some ideas and possibly rewrite bits of chapters.**

Link felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as he sat watching Hyrule castle. Why did he feel this way? To be honest he didn't really hate the castle but he was chained up and beat regularly by the inhabitants of it. He should be glad it. Not even Zelda gave him that much sympathy although that wasn't her fault. As far as she was concerned every child who wasn't a royal was a slave. Before he could muse on it further, soft footsteps came from inside the cave. Zelda sat down next to Link; she was extremely pale and still trembling. He looked at her sympathetically and put his arm around her, Zelda just stared blankly out into Hyrule, still completely devastated.

"Ready?" He asked her softly. Zelda looked at him and cracked a brave smile, she nodded and the two stood up. Together they began descending Death Mountain; they were trying to get to Kakariko before sunset where hopefully they could get some information on the issue at hand. Zelda was having extreme trouble climbing down; she was determined not to touch anything remotely dusty and was still wearing her long flowing pink dress. Link watched slightly amused. Suddenly Zelda slipped, she fell backwards and slid down the mountain stopping right in front of Link who was watching her smiling, trying to make light of the situation

Zelda let out a scream that echoed through the mountain and banged her small fists on the floor; she began sobbing quietly into her lap. Link stopped smiling and knelt beside her.

"Link...I want to go home..." Zelda sobbed quietly. Link put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Look, Zel. We will and everything will be fine." Zelda looked away but Link cupped her cheek in his hand softly and looked her straight in the eye.

"I promise" He said solemnly holding up his right hand. Zelda slowly began to smile.

"Ok..." She said, slightly embarrassed about the whole tantrum. She stood up and brushed herself off. Link took her hand and the pair began walking again, headed for Kakariko.

Ganon sat down on his new throne and sighed with relief; he just had a hard night killing all the remaining guards in the castle and it was pretty tiring. He couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to take the castle with just a few peasants and farmers, training in the art of black magic really came in handy when storming a castle. He stood up and approached the window. He looked down at the market below him; he could hear the screams of its inhabitants below. It seems his new found followers didn't have any problem pillaging innocent people out of house and home, which was good seeing as how he had big plans for Hyrule, he needed more men just like them to help in his conquest, perhaps some of the corrupt mountain gorons could be of assistance?

Ganon's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by two of his minion's running into the throne room; they were both badly singed and brought the scent of rotting flesh into the room.

"Caught in the sun?" Asked Ganon amused. The two imps grunted quietly.

"Did you search the courtyard like I commanded?" Ganon queried sitting down on his throne again. The two imps looked at each other and one of them jumped up onto Ganon's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Ganon smirked darkly.

"Show me this passage." He said walking out the room, the imps looked at each other and followed Ganon.

Later that day, dusk began setting over Hyrule. Link was sweating profusely. Partly because he had previously walked near an active volcano's crater, partly because it was an extremely hot day and partly because he was lugging around a certain sleeping princess on his back. Link jumped down onto a ledge and checked for any signs of danger, seeing nothing he gently placed Zelda on the floor and sat down. He took deep layed on his back taking gulping, painful breathes. After a few minutes he stood up and arched his back, he approached the edge of the ledge and looked down. Kakariko village was slowly turning in for the day. The last few rays of light beamed down and dusk began to set. Link could make out a few carpenters still working but otherwise everyone had turned in for the day.

Link took a deep breath and once again, slowly picked up Zelda. He was hoping this would be the last time he would have to stop before they arrived at Kakariko, after all he was practically next to it, and all he had to do was find a way down. Link spotted a series of descending ledges a few metres away and he rushed towards them. He carefully descended them and when he looked around he was standing just behind a large windmill, just behind him he noticed was a graveyard. Link sighed with relief and ran towards the village, but when Link got to the edge, next to the windmill he noticed in the centre of the village a large crowd of people gathering around one man standing above everyone else.

"PEOPLE! OUR ASSAULT ON HYRULE CATSLE HAS BEEN A SUCESS!" There was a large cheer from half the crowd, but the other half raised their hands to the mouths in shock, and some bowed their heads. The man continued.

"GO THERE NOW, LORD GANON GRACIOUSLY DECLARED IT IS TAKE WHAT YOU CAN AND GIVE NOTHING BACK!" Again, half the crowd let out a large cheer, and led by the man shouting they rushed towards the village exit all jeering and shouting. However the other half just bowed their heads and slowly returned to their house's apparently against what their fellow villagers were doing. Link noticed a tall brown haired woman begin to feed some chickens directly in a house in front of him. He took his chances and jumped down (still carefully holding Zelda) into a pile of hay and began walking towards the woman.

**Anyone who understands the geography of OOT Hyrule should roughly know where He came out from and where he ended up. If not, it's not that hard to imagine it I should think.**

**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HANNUKAH/ RAMADAN/EASTER/ DIVIALI OR WHAT EVER YOU FREAKIN CELEBRATE!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back of my break! I had a good one, how bout you guys?**

**Anyway il just get to writing now, and thanks to those who were understanding about me taking a break.**

**Oh and to the guy who left that last review, dude. It's a joke...**

Link waited for the most part of the villagers to return to their houses, he didn't know what the situation was and as far as he knew both him and Zelda could have a bounty on their heads by now if the castle had been taken. After around five minutes everyone was inside and the coast was clear, he held Zelda tight in his arms and jumped down onto some crates below, he quickly got up and checked around. No one. He decided to take his chances with the woman he had seen earlier tending to her cuckoos.

**AN: This part is a revised part of the end of the last chapter.**

Using what little energy he had left, he clutched Zelda tight in his arms and made a dash for the house which stood just a few meters away. Luckily he got there completely unseen, he knocked against the door a few times and sure enough, the same kind faced woman he had seen earlier opened it, she gasped at the sight of a badly beaten, exhausted boy clutching in his arms none other than the princess of Hyrule and before Link could even ask for her help she hurried him in and bolted the door behind them.

"You're Link, no?" The woman breathed in a barely audible whisper watching Link with a twinkle in her eye. Before Link could even answer her she squealed and twirled around clapping her hands. Now slightly scared he went to speak again but she ushered him onto her couch and sat next to him, both her hands placed on his knee

Link once again opened her mouth to speak but he was again interrupted by the strange brown haired woman.

"Is it true you and Zelda escaped Ganon's invasion?!" She said with bated breath. Link nodded and was once again cut off by her.

"How?! He had the castle completely sealed off" Before she could interrupt him again Link put his hand to her mouth.

"Look, im sorry il explain what happened in a moment, just...have you got a bed, for Zelda to rest?" Link asked quickly. The woman stood up and bowed, she smiled at Link and beckoned him to follow her.

"Im sorry, you probably don't know...I don't assume there were the wanted posters wherever it was you escaped to...Im Anju by the way...Here." She came to a large bed and Link placed Zelda on it, she instantly snuggled up and Link watched her affectionately for a few seconds before he realised what Anju just said.

"Wanted posters?!"

Link and Anju returned to the sitting room and Anju started fiddling around, preparing some food.

"Sorry about coming off as slightly...well, slightly creepy I guess, but it's not often I meet a genuine hero..." She turned around and flashed a smile at Link who just stared back confused. She sat next to Link and handed him a cup of steaming liquid.

"Well, it all started when Ganon invaded Hyrule castle, he pretty much killed everyone in it..." Link bowed his head, that was what he was dreading.

"Ganon, checked the Hyrule census and amount of bodies and found out that you were the only survivor, and the princess of course" Anju added.

"I don't know how you did it, but you've given the resistors some motivation. Motivation that is desperately needed."

Link had trouble taking in the first part of what she said, let alone the second, resistors? He was a hero?!

"So...How did you do it?" Anju asked sipping her drink watching Link with her sparkling eyes.

"Well, I...I didn't do anything really, some guards showed us an escape tunnel that led to Death Mountain, and then we came down here..."

Anju stared at him, seemingly confused.

"You...You are being modest right...I mean what about how you fought your way through hordes of his minions before rescuing Zelda and escaping??"

Anju said sounding slightly desperate. Link watched her expression fade. All he could gather so far is that the 'resistors' were against 'Ganon' and that he was a big inspiration to anyone against him.

"Who told you about that?" Link asked.

"Everyone's been saying it; it's given the resistance great hope to know that Ganon isn't invincible as he is made out as. We might actually have a shot of beating him...Although that's wishful thinking..." Anju trailed off. Link tried to put what he had heard in context. His main priority was to protect Zelda, and by doing that Ganon would have to be ultimately taken down as he was posting wanted posters for them. And the only way to do that would to through the help of the resistance who would benefit greatly through a big morale boost......Link's head hurt.

"Yeah, that happened...I just didn't mention it because Im not the boastful type" Link answered. He was lying through his teeth but he knew this would give these resisting people some much needed hope. Anju squealed with delight.

"I knew it! Tomorrow il take you to the HQ where you can tell them how you did it! We may be ready to fight him by the end of the week if you can show us the tunnel!" With that she skipped out of the room. Link mentally punched himself. All in a space of ten minutes he had buried himself in a very very deep pit.

**Well I think that was OK, but your opinion matters more than mine so let me know.**

**Ive got a pretty got plot up my sleeve heh, now I won't be making this story up as I go along!! **

**That's a pretty big thing for someone as unorganised as me :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!!**

**Really sorry about not updating sooner, been kinda busy and I was working on another Zelda fic which I posted around two days ago. If you like zombies then check it out!**

**SO i just thought of something, wasn't this story supposed to be about Link being a slave? **

**HAH**

**Well that's just my inability to stay in one place for more than a few chapters I guess heh. **

**Oh and I know the whole plot with the resistance seemed rushed but il explain that better in this chapter. **

Link rolled over, half awake but half asleep. He couldn't remember where he was right now but he didn't care. He was extremely tired and nothing felt better than just laying in a warm bed for the first time in a long time. He rolled over and with a thud, collided hard with the ground. He opened his eyes and sat up confused. He had just fell out of bed. Link rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up, when he looked around and it all came rushing back. He didn't remember falling asleep last night. All he remembered was drinking copious amounts of something. His head pounded like someone was punching him. Apparently this was what a hangover was like...

He pulled on some neatly folded clothes left on the side of his bed and went to find Anju. He arrived in the kitchen and to his surprise found Zelda and Anju sitting at the table giggling, for the first time Zelda wasn't wearing her flowing pink clothes, instead she was wearing a simple dress, probably Anju's. She seemed as bubbly as ever and had no problem getting on with Anju. They noticed him standing there, yawning.

"Good morning!" The pair said pleasantly. Anju forced him down at the table and shoved some brekfast under his nose.

"Did you sleep well?" Anju asked. Link nodded, forcing a grin. He slept fine but was extremely sore from all the walking yesterday and still had a hammering headache.

"So when shall we leave?" Anju asked getting excited. Link looked at her blankly.

"For the HQ" Anju said. Link's heart sank. He had forgotten about that.

"HQ?" Zelda repeated blankly.

"Oh, whenever you want" Link answered whilst pulling Zelda away from the table. He had to explain to her about their little dilemma.

Zelda took the news surprisingly well; in fact she seemed more interested in going back and getting more food than anything. He missed out the part about her father. He decided to tell her when she asked. Around midday Anju and Link decided to go for it. The only problem being that if Ganon's followers spotted them they would be in deep trouble. Anju inched the door open and peeked outside, it was an extremely humid day and the whole village was empty. Although most people were probably indoors in the shade Anju thought that the emptiness would most likely be explained by most of the villagers moving to Hyrule town. But she couldn't be too careful. Ganon had spies everywhere.

She moved out into the shadow of her door and hurried Zelda and Link out, she closed the door and the trio swiftly moved down Anju's steps. They stopped in the shadow of Anju's house. No one was around. Trying to look casual Anju pointed out the building where they were headed. It was literally right next to them. Link frowned.

"All this...for that?! The buildings practically next door to you!" Link exclaimed.

"Hey, can't be too careful!" Anju said grinning. They snuck in the building quickly and closed the door behind them.

The building was the complete opposite of what Link expected, instead of a large well warmed room, with several burly men gathered around a fire drinking; he found a small dingy, musty room which was extremely dark. Cobwebs lined the walls and the only objects in the room were several abandon crates. Anju (still smiling) walked across to the room, completely unfazed by the darkness and distinct sense of danger. Link felt Zelda shiver and grab his arm. Link pretended not to notice and instead just swelled up his chest and walked forward towards Anju. She was pushing one of the smaller crates to one side with apparent difficultly. Link helped her push it out of the way; she thanked him and got on her knees. Anju felt around for a bit until she lifted up a large trapdoor.

Instantly the whole dingy room filled with warming light, Link peered down into the whole below him. It was a large warm room with several lanterns lining the walls and a large fire in the middle. Aside from several chairs and the fire there was no furniture in the room, just loads of crates, supposedly supplies. Several men sat down beside the fire watched the trio descend into the 'HQ' Link helped Zelda down into the hatch, Zelda of whom was extremely pale and quivering slightly. Anju shut the hatch behind her and turned to face the men.

"Anju, you better have a good reason for letting thes-"The gruff, bearded man who was addressing Anju suddenly stopped when he saw Link.

"By the goddesses!" He exclaimed breathlessly. The other battle scarred men scattered about the room who were previously chatting merrily, stopped dead and every man (and several women) turned to face Link.

"Is it really you?" The same man asked. Link just stood there, he slowly started to realise how hot it was. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably until Anju broke the silence.

"The rumours are true, they escaped and they stayed at my house last night for refuge." The whole room stared at him and Zelda emitted an involuntary squeak, she clutched Link's arm for a bit until after a few more seconds of silent staring the whole bar erupted into cheers. The whole bar ran over to Link and everyone was groping desperately, trying to thank there 'hero'.

**Heh, promise il get better at endings.**

**So, the whole resistance idea WILL be explained next chapter in greater detail, promise.**

**Again im sorry for the slow updating. I will try and get another chapter in before the end of the weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, time to update methinks.**

**Oh and, just a quick small thingy, if you have any ideas that you want to be included in the story, pm me or tell me in reviews. Let me know somehow. Love to hear em!**

Before Link could even react, the whole bar bundled him into gigantic hug. People were clapping him on the bank, congratulating him; one small man in the corner was even chanting his name. Eventually he was trust by into a large comfy chair by the fire simmering in the middle of the room. Most of the bar was still in frenzy, men and women were prancing about, whilst drinking. Several of the people gathered around him all looking at him eagerly, waiting on his every word. He noticed Anju take a slightly frightened Zelda and sit her in a chair in the corner watching Link with a broad grin on her face. Link guessed this was the effect of the immense morale booster.

"Lesh all hear it for LINK!!" Link turned around, a large burly man was perched on top of a table holding a large mug of beer. Everyone cheered in approval. The man atop the table took a huge swig of his beer. He wobbled a bit before stumbling off the table; he collided hard with the floor unconscious. This ushered another loud myriad of cheers to erupt from the crowd. For a few more moments Link watched everyone go literally, crazy. Suddenly the whole bar stopped and looked towards one of the corners, behind the crowds of people Link heard loud, foreboding footsteps echo in the silence. The crowd moved to one side and a large dangerous looking man stood before Link. His most distinguishing feature was the large gash across his left eye which stemmed from one side of his face up through his hair. He had a small goatee and long brown slicked back hair. In one hand he had a large broadsword and in the other a bottle of murky alcohol. All eyes on the large man, he downed his drink in one swig and smashed the bottle on the floor.

"Is this it then?!" The large man boomed, Link turned around but he found the large mans gazed fixed on him alone. Before Link could say anything Anju ran before the man and put his hands calmly on the large mans chest.

"Yes Gorak, this is Link..." Anju stated calmly. The man known as Gorak looked at Anju then at Link.

"Out of my way woman" Gorak boomed again, pushing Anju into the crowd of people.

"HEY!" Link shouted, trying to sound as equally dangerous. He squared up to Gorak making sure to fix his gaze to a deadly look. The whole room fell silent; the only thing that could be heard was a small squeak from the other corner of the room.

Link half expected Gorak to pick him up and crush him but then he did the last thing Link had expected. He smiled. The smile grew into a broad grin and then into a laugh. Suddenly the whole bar began cheering, even Anju stood up grinning broadly at Link. Now extremely confused Link felt Gorak give him a large clap on his back that nearly sent him flying forwards. Gorak flung his arm around Links shoulder and began leading him to the bar laughing as if Link had just told him something hilarious.

"Well done ma boy!" Gorak boomed sitting down at a table.

"Looks like our prodigy does have some guts after all" The whole room cheered again.

"Only jokin laddie, names Gorak! Im the leader of this little resistance!" suddenly it clicked in Links brain, everything was happening far too quickly.

"That there was jus a little test we came up with, yknow to see if ya were up to the task of being our 'saviour'" Gorak emphasised that last word. Link had to do something; he had been staring at Gorak for the past few minutes. Completely spontaneously Link raised his right arm in approval and cheered. Again the whole bar erupted into a large cheer, Link noticed Anju smiling at him from the crowd.

After a few minutes the room settled down and everyone sat around the table where Gorak and Link were sitting.

"So laddie, let us skip the part where you retell your past deeds of bravery and get to business." Suddenly Gorak's friendly, jolly demeanour faded into a deadly serious one.

"Firstly, how did you escape? You couldn't have possibly made it out through Hyrule town; it's infested with Ganon's scum."

Link went to speak once again but Anju piped up from the crowd.

"There's a secret tunnel that leads to Death Mountain in the castle, right Link?" Link nodded. Gorak smiled broadly.

"Excellent! Perfect! Spectacular!" Gorak boomed, the crown cheered again.

"Ya see, laddie, there's only a handful of us. If we can sneak in and 'assassinate' Ganon so to speak we could cut the whole thing off by its root!"

Gorak marked something down on a piece of parchment, thinking deeply.

"Enough talk! Someone will contact you when were all set, all you have to do is show us where this tunnel is!" and with that Gorak stood up and waded through the crowd who were again, cheering and celebrating. Before Link could even agree with him, Gorak was gone and Link was pulled into the crowd.

**Anyone else get the running joke where Link couldn't get a word in?**

**Or was I to subtle?**

**ANYMAWHOSIT!**

**No nastiness in that chapter, just a nice little chapter explain the resistance against Ganon a little better and how the story will roughly play out over the next few chapters.**

**And serious lack of Zelda...isn't this supposed to be a Ze-Link fic?**

**Il work on that next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I know I suck...Meeting deadlines isn't my strong point...**

**But I gots a good reason though, homework then violent stomach pangs and lack of vision.**

**Yeah, I had a pretty bad virus. Sorry I guess heh.**

Evening fell over Kakariko; the village was silent as the neighbouring graveyard. Suddenly the silence was violently smashed. The supposedly 'abandon' houses door was thrust open and the vicinity was filled with drunken cheers and the muffled sound of crude loud singing. Three people stumbled out of the gateway and said there goodbyes. The door was slammed shut again and the noise instantly ceased.

"Y'know I never realised how good looking you were" Zelda slurred noisily.

Link shifted his weight so the two ladies he was 'escorting weren't being dragged along the floor. The HQ's idea of celebration was apparently getting so drunk you lost all sense of direction and pride.

"Yeah...an, has any ever told you have a cute butt!" Anju giggled from under Links arm. Anju and Zelda burst into drunk fits of giggles.

Link Hoisted the now unconscious Zelda onto his back and shouldered the snoring Anju onto his arm, despite the fact that Anju's house was practically next door he was exhausted, all the people passing him around the bar and congratulating him in their own way was one thing, but hoisting to surprisingly heavy ladies back to their home was just too much. Link kicked Anju's door open and placed the two 'ladies' on the nearest chair. Link stretched his back and went outside briefly to gasp for some clean air. He had spent the last few hours cooped up in a smoky room. Before he went back in for some much needed rest he scanned the small village one last time. Although he didn't notice the slender black figure atop the towns watch post. Once Link returned inside the figure turned tail and headed back up to Death Mountain. He had to alert Ganon of this.

The unknown figure jumped off the tower and landed with a soft poof on the grass below, he began running up towards Death Mountain gate, he scaled the large gate with ease and began the tedious journey back up to atop Death Mountain. Despite the fact that he could simply jump up the mountain with no need for the path there was always the risk of monsters to worry about. Sure enough around halfway up the mountain the figure lost his footing, he fell into a large pitch black den. He landed with a thud but was instantly up on his feet, he began scanning around him. Deep in the dark cavern he heard a low guttural growl. The figure sighed; he had got himself worked up over nothing. A large black dodongo clumsily stomped out of the darkness. The figure smiled slightly, within a matter of seconds he sheathed his sword and sliced the dodongo through the darkness. A few seconds passed and the clumsy beast collapsed in a heap, crimson blood dripping from its throat. As fast as the wind blows, the figure was already running course back up the mountain.

Finally the figure reached his destination; he stood in the caves mouth and slumped down in a heap for some rest. Below him the hot magma of Death Mountain crater crackled and boiled, the hot ash combine with the humid air wafted up and provided a warm blanket for the resting figure. He gazed down longingly at Kakariko, if only he could join them...but it's not like he had a choice. If he didn't follow orders he would kill them. The figure stood up and retreated back into the dark cave, he groped around for a bit before lighting a small lantern in the hem of his robe, he found the manhole cover and lifted it up with ease. Before jumping down into the cavern which would return him to Ganon's domain he took a deep breath and plunged into the eerie cavern.

"What do you mean you want food?!" Ganon boomed angrily at the small cowering villager.

"Well sire it's just that when you helped us claim this land like the kind master you are..." Ganon interrupted with a rude grunt.

"Less grovelling, worm. Get to the point..." He commanded. Ganon sat back in his throne listening to the man looking rather bored.

"S-sorry your greatness...When you claimed this kingdom you promised it would flourish into a bountiful paradise, and all that has happened so far is everyone had become so lustful they have resorted to violence over the best things in the town, people like us who still abide the law are forced to live on the streets..." The man finished with a sad bow for sympathy. Ganon snorted.

"Law?! There is no law worm, I promised to help you claim the town as your own. I never promised to provide for you. Just go steal supplies from someone else..." Ganon stood up and deliberately bumped into his man on his way out. Behind him he heard the insignificant whimper of the cowering man die out.

Halfway through the corridor to his chamber Ganon stopped. He sensed someone.

"Who's there?!" He shouted turning around only to find no one.

"Hmm. Déjà vu..." Ganon muttered. When he turned around he came face to face with the same slender, cloaked figure he had dispatched to Kakariko earlier. Ganon jumped at the sight before regaining his composure and carrying on down the corridor.

"Sneak up on me again like that again and il have your head..." Ganon muttered to the figure now walking by his side.

"Mission accomplished...You were right...the princess and boy are alive and hiding in Kakariko." Ganon stopped and smirked.

"Good...Well done...as promised that's another one of your people saved. Only around fifty more to go." Ganon shouted while striding of laughing. The figure sighed sadly and melted back into the shadows. Awaiting further orders.

**So yeah, thought i would include a little side story for a character that will be relevant and of course revealed later on in the story. Just a little hint to who this character is...read the second to last sentence of the story again.**

**And just to clarify this is OOT Hyrule...Okay...Just think about it...**

**Oh and anyone else realise that the cave on top of Death Mountain used by Mr. Unknown was the same one Link and Zelda used to hide from Ganon before going to Kakariko?**

**No?**

**Me neither...*cough* Ganon knows about the shortcut to the castle *cough***

**Right. Enough of me being stupid, basically I feel like I made this chapter two confusing. Im pretty sure im just being incredibly ignorant by underestimating my reader's ability to actually follow this story it's just that ive received Pm's asking about the simplest things in earlier chapters. So if readers out there find this confusing, say so and il sum it up in a nutshell for you.**

**GOODBYE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Aww, two reviews?**

**C'mon guys...**

**Anyway, il stop trolling for reviews and just carry on I guess.**

**Oh and there's a slight possibility that I may not update in longer than usual, im wrapping up my other story you see and it's my tradition (As of today) to do a really long final chapter, well...long for me anyway...**

**Of course this means now ive finished my other story, so I can completely focus on this one, so more updates!**

**YAY!**

The same as yesterday Link woke to the sound of several cuckoos performing there standard awaking ritual, He pulled his pillow over his ears to try and drown out the relentless squawking coming from those accursed birds, but to no avail. He stuck his head out the window and recited every curse word known to man at the small birds. After Link finished his rant he slammed the window shut and collapsed back into bed. He held his breathe for several minutes hoping that the squawking wouldn't start again. Eventually he began to drift back off to sleep, his eyelids fell heavy and everything began to melt back into blissful dreams, suddenly there was a rap on the door and Anju fell through the frame and began to prod Link awake, still half asleep herself. Link resisted the temptation to scream at Anju but luckily she left before he snapped; he slammed his door after her and flung himself on the mattress.

Several minutes later he fell into the kitchen still dressing and saw somewhat of a contrast to what he saw yesterday. Both girls had virtually collapsed on the table; they were keeled over clutching at their heads groaning slightly.

"Morning" Link yawned walking in and sitting in-between the two girls.

"Do you have to be so loud" Anju snapped at Link suddenly.

"Is this a hangover?" Zelda groaned loudly.

"Ugh, all I remember is drinking last night...How did we get home?" Anju asked Link.

"I had the pleasure of carrying you lovely ladies home...Oh and im gonna need some new clean clothes Anju." Link said whilst starting up the fireplace for brekfast.

"Clean them yourself..."Anju said, her voice muffled by her arms flung over her head.

"Well I figure seeing as you were the one who vomited on them, you wouldn't mind washing them for me; besides I can't go outside, remember?"

Anju groaned once again and completely collapsed on the table.

Suddenly there were several thuds on the front door. The trio all froze and looked at the door. Anju raised a finger to her lips and slowly approached the door; Link slowly picked up his sword and unsheathed it. Anju peeked through the crack on the door and sighed deeply, she opened the door and standing in the door way was Gorak, he looked exactly the same as he did the previous night.

"Anju!" He boomed, he pulled Anju into a tight hug, and raised his right hand to signal something, suddenly several, heavy, armour clad men hustled in through the door. They all rushed in and stood in a line against the kitchen wall. Link watched on completely baffled. Gorak (who was ignoring Anju's squeals) closed the door behind him and raised his arm towards Link, he clapped him hard on the back and steered him in front of the men.

Each man was completely different, from race to colour to the armour they were wearing.

"Link ma boy" Gorak said loudly, again clapping Link on the shoulder.

"These were the only willing men I could scoop up for our little 'ahem' operation, what do you think?" All eyes fell on Link, he froze and gulped, each man was about twice the size of him. He gathered up what perspective he had left and stood in front of the first man, who of which stood up to attention. The man was a large thick man with his entire body coated in heavy, grey plated, pattern less armour. The only body part showing was his bald head. In one hand he held a large lance and in the other a small cutlass.

"Erm...state your name!" Link said quite unsure.

"Mutoh sir!"

His voice was quite drawl and gravely, it gave the impression that he wasn't all that clever.

"Im all the force you're gonna need-sir!" Mutoh added hastily after a deathly glare from Gorak

"You look like a fine warrior!" Link said slowly and loudly. He gathered that he wasn't all there and it was probably best not to anger him. Mutoh grinned stupidly and bowed to Link.

The next in line was the smallest man, only slightly bigger than Link, although he was certainly the oldest. He had eccentric colourful robes on and long flowing white hair on. His cracked spectacles took up most of his face and a large crooked nose. He was saluting with one hand; the other hand had a large staff in it with a strange orb at the end of it.

"No need to salute, name?" Asked Link rather amused at the man's appearance.

"Sayo" The man stated simply. His voice was rather old and frail. He bowed curtly.

"Im rather profound at magic" Sayo stated, he bowed again.

"Magic...Oh sorcery! Excellent!" Link had never seen much magic before, he nodded in approval.

The next man in line wasn't a man at all, standing before Link was a stern looking Zora. Armour was made of various fish bones and he held in both hands jagged swords made of a various fishes spine, it was lines with what appeared to be teeth. Link looked at him for several seconds. He had never seen a Zora before.

"Name?" Link asked.

"Hylia..." The Zora replied arrogantly. He continued to stare icily at Link with no sign of bowing.

"Right..." Link replied. He turned to face Gorak.

"I thought Zora's need water to live...don't they dry up?"

"Zora's don't need water to live" Hylia cut in angrily, Link looked at his stony face, then he realised perhaps it wasn't all that respectful to talk about someone's race in front of them.

"Some have adapted to higher temperature" Hylia continued.

"...Besides...I take it you didn't notice my gills?" He pointed to his neck where a large dome filled with water was sealed around three slits in his neck.

"Oh..." Was all Link could manage.

"For a 'hero' you really aren't that intelligent or considerate" Hylia spat disrespectfully at Link. Just before Gorak could lunge at Hylia, Link interjected

"I apologise, im certain you will be a great addition to our quest" Link finished with a bow. Link could tell that Hylia was a proud warrior. Hylia looked at Link surprised. He sniffed and looked away.

"Well...Thank you...and I will come" Hylia seemed to struggle saying this; it appears he was looking any excuse not to like Link.

Moving swiftly on the next in line again wasn't a human; he was an extremely large Goron. He was holding a large spear and he had no armour on, not that he needed it. Tribal markings were etched all over his body.

"What you na-"Link was immediately cut off by the Goron

"ROK SIR!" The hefty warrior shouted in Links face.

"I see..." Said link, wiping the bits of sediment of his face.

"BOMB EXPERT!" The Goron shouted again. Link noticed a large belt wrapped around the Gorons waist with an assortment of explosives.

"Jus in case" Gorak added."

"Okay then..." Link backed away and turned to Gorak.

"Yeah, they all seem really good...How many more can you get?" Link asked.

"How many more?!" Gorak laughed.

"This is more than enough, and besides we have you! We are virtually unstoppable!" Gorak stated proudly. Before Link could protest Gorak turned to the men.

"Men, return to the hideout, we leave tomorrow! So prepare!" With that, all the men marched out of the house.

"Gorak clapped Link on the shoulder and smiled heartily at him.

"See ya tomorrow!" Gorak clapped Link one last time and left, leaving Link completely speechless.

"Tomorrow...." Link repeated quietly.

**Ten points for who can find the Zelda CD-I reference heh.**

**I put up a slightly longer chapter for you guys, just in case I can't get back to you for a few days.**

**So we have the men! TO THE MOUNTAIN!**

**....next chapter...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!**

**So recently I got a virus, my computer crashed completely along with all my existing FF work, coursework, songs, and software. Everything. **

**What im saying is before I can even consider updating I have to get my computer fixed. And after that my main priority is to re do all my coursework, get all my songs, images media back then start where I left off. **

**Obviously Im posting this on another computer. A computer which I barely have access to so there is no way I could update. I go round my friends houses a lot so I can still check my emails and PM etc but im really sorry, I can't update.**

**Im just gonna post this on my two current stories so everyone knows the situation.**

**It will be three weeks at least before I can start updating. If I get the slightest opportunity to update somehow I will. But I doubt it.**

**Sorry again, thanks for bearing with me. Wish me luck on three weeks I have ahead of me, re-writing coursework.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey peeps!**

**So, yeah! I got all my stuff sorted out and most of my exams out the way which now means I can return to doing what I love best!**

**Going out with my friends! Oh and writing this story...I guess...**

**Anymawhozle, before we start I have a quick question to all you ladies.**

**Why, Why, WHY do all girls think there fat? WHY I say. My girlfriend won't shut up about it.**

**Oh and being as this chapter took a while to update you might want to re-read the previous chapter as my Zora oc makes an appearance. Just to avoid confusion. **

**Anyway. ONWARDS!**

Link set his sword down in the corner of his room. He had just spent the last few hours practicing with it. He figured if he was somewhat decent with a sword he might actually get up to Death Mountain summit without being ripped to shreds by a dodongo. Anju and Zelda left for the HQ around an hour ago, Anju had some supplies to deliver and Zelda offered to help. Link collapsed on his bed. He was now incredibly tired but ever since he had been staying with Anju he had trouble sleeping. Partly because Ganon was now an ominous cloud looming over Hyrule who could strike at any moment and partly because he knew sooner later he would have to take on that ominous cloud with only him and a small band of warriors.

Just as Links eyelids became heavy there were three short raps on the door; Link sat up and slowly he counted in his head the number or knocks.

"Three means friend" Link repeated to himself. He slowly approached the door and cautiously inched it open, a figure around the same size as Link who was completely draped in black robes that hid their entire body, pushed past Link. Before Link could react the figure took his hood off.

"Link." He said curtly, with a nod of his head.

"Oh...Hylia?" Link replied. Sure enough Hylia stood before Link. Although he imagined all Zora's to look the same he had no problem distinguishing the surly Zora. For a moment the Zora simply stared into Links eyes with his own black, beady ones.

"Is there, anything I can do for you?" Link asked him quite unsure. Yesterday when Link met him he may not have made the best first impression but he was pretty sure they were on the same page. Link had a strange feeling lurking at the back of his mind that Hylia was about to punch him.

"No." He said, taking off his robe fully and sitting down in Anju's front room.

"Oh...Ok...I think." Link said sitting opposite him. For another few seconds the pair just sat in awkward silence. Just as Link was about to say something else Hylia piped up.

"Im not great at the whole general technique of what one is about to attempt but here goes..." Hylia limbered up and looked Link straight in the eye.

"Im...sorry..." Hylia quietly said. He then looked Link straight in the face with a cracked smile which actually looked more like a grimace.

"Oh...thank you...I think..." Link replied slowly.

"I was acting like a fool yesterday. To be perfectly honest I was rather determined to hate you but im finding it hard you see..." Hylia continued. His face had a pained look; Link could tell he wasn't used to doing stuff like this.

"No, I understand...Seriously don't worry about it." Link said with a small bow of his head. Hylia smiled at him.

"Thank you" for the first time Link had seen him, Hylia took a low bow. Without another word he flicked his hood up and took his leave.

The following night was completely still. From kakariko through Hyrule field, past the wreck which was previously Hyrule town nothing was moving. Only the small trickle of water coming from the castles courtyard penetrated the quiet. A hooded figure sat on the fountain, although cloaked in a thick billowing robe she couldn't shake of the foreboding cold enveloping her agile body. To her left was a large window and inside the castle she could plainly see Ganon sitting on his throne. She was obliged to serve that monster ever since she kidnapped her people. Essentially she was his spy. Inside she could see several of her people, begrudgingly serving Ganon. Although each of her people had taken a vow of servitude to die for her, she could not allow that. Her plan was to simply wait it out and wait for Ganon to be vulnerable. Although this was a long shot, probably being that he was constantly escorted by several of his 'creations' and although they remained invisible to the naked eye she knew they were there.

She suddenly jumped from the top of the fountain and landed with a soft poof on the grass below. She flicked her long orange hair from her view and began to wander the castle grounds. It enraged her to know her people were serving that pig. But she was more so disgusted at herself, she knew she didn't have an option in serving him but she was angrier at herself for not thinking of a way out of this whole situation yet. Suddenly, in a small poof of purple wisp a small degenerate beast stood in front of her.

"Lord Ganon summons you..." The beast growled at her. In another poof of purple smoke the beast disappeared. She let out a deep sigh and began making her way towards Ganon.

**SO, I just discovered that I suck at transitions. The bit where Hylia leaves instantly moves to the 'spy' at Hyrule castle.**

**Oh and by the way im expecting all of you to know who the spy is by now. It's not that hard.**

**Once I get into the swing of things again that will means faster updates and longer chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I had great weekend, and then to ruin it for me I got a ton of coursework from school today. Yay. Anyway, because im awesome im still gonna update for you guys, so here we go. Enjoy peeps**

Link watched as the sun descended behind Death Mountain, just below its peak he could vaguely make out the cave where he was travelling to tomorrow. Link lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He felt it was important to get a good night's sleep. Just as he was drifting off a knock came at his door, Anju walked in smiling at Link.

"Hey! Im gonna stay over at the HQ tonight, they need help preparing for tomorrow. Il be back before you go." Anju said cheerfully.

"Oh...ok then" Link replied, he didn't know what to say, on one hand this meant no brekfast in the morning but on the other it meant no snoring from her room late at night. Anju smiled at Link and left. He heard the door quietly shut and he drifted to sleep.

Midway through the night Link was awoken by the sound of his door slowly inching open. He sat up and peered through the darkness. Standing in his doorway was Zelda; she was garbed in one of Anju's gowns. She was slowly walking towards Link; she was clutching the front of her robe as if she was scared.

"Hey, Link?" She whispered to the darkness.

"Zelda?" Link replied unsure if this was a dream or not. She heard Zelda slowly approach him and then he felt her snuggle up next to him. It took a few seconds for Link to realise what was happening.

"Umm, Zelda...?" Link whispered unsure. She felt her wrap her arms around his torso and nuzzle her head into his chest. Link felt no desire to protest. He propped his head up against his pillow and sat up slightly. Zelda let out a happy sounding noise and a few minutes later the two were both silently sleeping.

Link woke up early morning. Zelda still had her arms wrapped around him. He slowly nudged her awake. Sure enough, her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." He smiled at her, yawning afterwards. Zelda smiled at him and sat up, she stretched and laid her head on Links chest.

"Hey Zel?" Link asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Zelda replied, it seemed like she was still half asleep.

"Any reason why you wanted to sleep with me last night?" Link asked smiling.

"No...Not really..." Zelda went slightly red and buried her head in her pillow.

"C'mon, tell me..." Link persevered, nudging her slightly. Zelda simply groaned and lightly thumped him.

"Its stupid..." Zelda said into her pillow. Before Link could reply he heard the front door open. Instinctively he dived out of bed and stood there casually. He got the impression that Anju would have taken it the wrong way if she saw them sleeping together. Link quickly pulled on his clothes and futilely tried to flatten his hair down as if he had been awake a good while.

A few minutes later Anju walked in.

"Hey Link, do you know where Zelda i-....oh..." Anju finished. She stood there staring at the two. Zelda had made no effort to get up but Link was sitting on the side of his bed lacing his boots up.

"Did you two sleep together?" Anju asked coyly, grinning ear to ear.

"Don't be stupid..." Link mumbled embarrassed. This time he went red. Zelda however giggled along with Anju. Later on Anju had stopped teasing Link long enough to cook something for them all.

"The guys will be here at around evening" Anju said through a mouthful of bread.

"Great..." Link replied dryly.

"I can hardly contain myself..." Link continued. Anju and Zelda were apparently to busy eating to sense the sarcasm.

It was around an hour before Link was to leave for his mission, which to him essentially meant it was a round an hour before Link marched to his death. Although it wasn't the highly probable fact that Link would die which was depressing him, it was the fact that if he failed Ganon would eventually take over and kill everyone who revisited him. A few more minutes passed, Links palms were sweaty and his heart thumbing with anticipation, mingled with fear. Eventually it was time, and right as the sun disappeared from the sky there was a knock on the door. Link swallowed hard. He took up his sword and swung it around his back and went to meet everyone. Link walked into the room, instead if the room being filled with all the warriors poised and ready to fight only Gorak stood there. He spotted Link and smiled.

"Ready ma boy?" He asked.

"Yeah...Where is everyone?" Link asked unsure. Gorak chuckled.

"Calm down boy, there at the hideout waiting. Can hardly contain yourself eh?" Gorak asked.

"...Hardly" Link replied slowly.

"Let's split then..." Gorak continued. Link nodded. He turned to face Anju and Zelda. Anju embraced him in a tight hug

"Be careful up there. Make sure you come back in one piece." Anju said solemnly looking him in the eye. Link smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Thanks for everything Anju..." Link said. He turned to face Zelda. She was looking back at him teary eyed. Before Link could say anything remotely consoling she burst out crying and hugged him tight. Link put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't go..." She whispered quietly. Link smiled. He looked her dead in the eye.

"I promise I will come back. I promise." Link said smiling at her. Before emotion flooded the room Link had to leave. As he closed the door behind him he silently made a vow to survive. Now all he had to do was back that vow up with teamwork and lots and lots of luck.

**Next chapter will either be the start of Link's little quest or a side story concerning this female spy of Ganon's. I don't know yet. Feel free to cast a vote in a review or a PM.**

**So whatever, not much to say so, enjoy and review!**

**Speaking of enjoying and reviewing, I have picture of me up on my profile, because several people on here I talk too asked for one. I don't really know how that relates to enjoying and reviewing but hey! I suck at transitions :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Sorry for the lack of updating-ness ive had teh flu lately. So no talky now, imah just gonna get writing**

**Oh, and also, if you do review please leave insightful comments. Not comments like, and I quote "Oh." **

Finally after around an hour of waiting in total silence the time was near. The group had fully geared up a few minutes ago and now they were just waiting for night to fall completely. It would be easier to sneak up to Death Mountain that way. The whole group was sitting in a various parts of the room; most had their eyes closed or were mentally psyching themselves for the oncoming journey. Link however was now starting to panic as the hour drew to a close so did his life. Maybe he was making a bigger deal of this than it actually was, but Link was more or less certain he was dead. In the distance a deep toll boomed across the land. Seven more to go before the clock struck eight, and that's when they were leaving. Every toll got louder than the one before, each striking more fear into Link. Finally the eighth toll rang across the land and there was silence. For the others that was a toll of determination and even excitement. For Link it was a toll of requiem.

Gorak stood up and clapped his hands together, grinning broadly. Without a word the group got up and began to make their way out. Link was the final one out of the hideout. The night was warm. Not the slightest sound could be heard through the valley. Gorak looked at Link and gestured for him to take the lead. Hesitantly Link began to make his way up to Death Mountain.

"Wait, Anju mentioned that you said you came down from up there." Gorak whispered to Link, he pointed at the windmill.

"Oh! Yeah!" Link replied. He vaguely remembered jumping down from a small path and coming up behind the windmill. Stealthily Link and the group began making their way to the windmill.

"The only way up there is to climb that ladder..." Hylia pointed out when they got there. Unfortunately he was right. The only way up behind the windmill was to climb the ladder. Unfortunately there was a large metal grate in the way.

"How do we get there?" Sayo asked quietly, stroking his long flowing beard. It was only now Link noticed the small old man at the back of the group. He looked as eccentric as ever.

"Lemme blow it up sir!" Rok said moving forward clutching a large bomb.

"No!" Everyone hissed pushing him back. Rok grunted and put the bomb away.

"Wait! Let me try this..." Sayo said, finally breaking the silence that followed Rok's idea. He began muttering under his breath a strange incantation, he pointed his long thin fingers at the grate and slowly it began to fizz away. Finally it dissolved completely and everyone just stood dumbfounded.

"Shall we?" Sayo said curtly bowing. He took a step through the previously blocked passage and began climbing the ladder. Link shrugged and followed him.

"Well I guess magic is real..." Mutoh grunted. The others followed Link and Sayo up the ladder.

"Don't look up my robe!" Sayo said to Link when they were both halfway up the ladder.

"Don't look up your wha-GAH!" Link fell of the ladder and landed on a heap on the floor. Sayo giggled as he continued climbing. The group circled Link who was now profusely scratching his eyes.

"That was the single most disgusting thin I ever saw...Haven't you ever heard of pants?!" Link shouted angrily up at Sayo. The others either laughed or shook their heads in disgust. Quite mutters of "dirty old man" or "he doesn't wear pants?!" was all Link could hear as he lay on the floor retching.

Finally Link pushed the image of Sayo out of his head and carried on. Eventually the group came up to the hidden path leading up to the Death Mountain summit.

"Hmm so there is a path here..." Gorak whispered quietly

"You doubted me?" Link said vainly. The group began walking up the rugged pathway. The distant growls of various creatures could be heard in the mountains, and unfortunately some weren't too distant.

"It's dark..." Rok grunted from the back.

"Not to worry..." Sayo said. He rustled around in his robe and pulled out a small vial of liquid. He muttered something and the vial lit up with the intensity of a lantern

"Here" He said throwing it to Link who was leading. The group carried on undisturbed for around an hour in total silence. All that could be heard was the clinking and clanging of various weaponry and armour. Suddenly the silence was broke and up ahead a low growl could be heard up ahead. The group stopped in their tracks.

"Umm...guys..." Link said unsure.

"Don't worry laddie...It's probably only a dodongo or something." Mutoh asserted. Only a dodongo!? Link mentally screamed. He regained his composure.

"Mutoh...You wanna take this one?" Link asked casually. Mutoh simply grinned and walked forward.

"With pleasure..." He walked into the inky darkness ahead and an earth rattling roar was emitted from the darkness. The roar however was cut short by a large thud. Mutoh came back into the light.

"Not even worth the challenge...just a baby..." Mutoh sighed.

"A whack on the head shut it up though." Mutoh grinned.

"Nice work Mutoh..." Gorak said clapping him on the shoulder. Link smiled at him. It was so far a miracle he had made it up the mountain this far without being killed. But with people this strong with him, he was feeling a lot more confident. With an entirely new attitude Link soldiered on through the darkness.

**I thought it was pretty good! But your opinion matters more. Drop me a review or PM. Whatever and...Yeah...have a good weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, updates now come every week! Being as there isn't exactly a huge demand for this story and my current reviewers are nice and patient with me. Plus im not even gonna go into how much schoolwork and stuff I currently have. **

She watched as the moon ascended to the highest point of the star lit sky. She knew around now they would be coming up to summit of Death Mountain. She stood up and walked to the edge of the cave mouth. Below here she could see the magma from Death Mountain crate bubbling softly. The sulphur burning gave a strangely relaxing scent, the kind that made you feel lightheaded. Sure enough beyond the crate and to the path leading up to the very cave in which she waited she saw several small dots walking slowly up the mountain. As they got closer she recognised them as they very group planning to assassinate Ganon.

"Time to test them..." She whispered softly. In one motion she brought her leg back and with natural force she brought her heel into the back into the side of the cave. A large rumble disturbed the night's peace and the few seconds of silence that followed the rumble was cut off by the side of cave breaking and crumbling away. Small rocks fell from the cave and began rolling down the path on which the small group travelled. The smaller rocks were followed by larger ones and the larger ones were followed by boulders.

"Do you hear something...?" Hylia asked the others. Link who was leading the group stopped and faced him.

"The magma maybe?" Link said with the slightest hint of sarcasm. The others all gave him an inquiring look.

"No." Hylia shot back.

"Something just rumbled..." Hylia looked around. Finally Mutoh cut in.

"Umm, any chance that might be it...?" He gestured towards the array of huge boulders tumbling down the tiny path at them. The whole group just stood there watching airily. Link was nearing complete disbelief.

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" He near shouted at the group.

"Underestimate Rok..." The large Goron mumbled. Slowly but surely Rok began fiddling around with his belt, and when the boulders were near metres away he lit a small fuse on a bomb that was the size of an egg and hurled it at the boulders. With an explosion that rang out through the land the boulders were reduced to rubble and the path was clear again. Link was gobsmacked. The others carried on, each one patting Rok on the back who was just grinning stupidly.

"Was that even possible what just happened..." He asked in disbelief.

"Don't ask questions lad" Gorak said clapping his shoulder and carrying on. Link thought it best to heed that advice and carry on.

The woman stood in the cave mouth watching them ascend with frankly a level of admiration. For a situation that could off easily have killed them the group couldn't have reacted better. They were definitely prepared. She only had one more test for there so called leader. He supposedly single handedly escaped Ganon and rescued the captive princess before summoning up this resistance. If he was as great as they said he would have no problem matching her.

"Were here..."Hylia said. The group stopped and each peered into the cave mouth. The inky blackness flooded the cave.

"Never doubted ya boy..." Gorak chimed happily. He was beaming at Link.

"Pfft...You doubted me..."Link said in mock vainness. The whole group laughed and all sighed. Even Hylia cracked a smirk. Although the mountain climb was only phase one of the little 'operation' It was certainly the most tiring part of the journey.

"What say a rest?" Sayo said, sitting down and with a flick of his hand several goblets and plates appeared on the floor. The whole group cheered and sat down in front of their respective plates.

"Sayo began chanting under his breath and suddenly each plate was engulfed with a small poof and on each plate laid a different meal.

"Fish for Hylia, sirloin for Gorak and Mutoh and some of the finest rock available to ma- I mean Goron for Rok." Sayo said happily. The whole group deeply thanked him, except Rok who just clapped childishly.

"Link im afraid im not accustom to what you like?" Sayo asked Link who was yet to sit down, before tucking into his cabbage. Link however did not reply. Link wasn't even paying attention to what Sayo said.

"Something's not right..."Link said quietly.

"Yeah, Gorak's food isn't on my plate" Mutoh said through a mouthful of sirloin. The whole group laughed. Link however was distracted by the particularly large knife soaring towards him.

He dove out the way and landed on the floor with a thud. Instinctively he stood up and blindly swung his sword in the direction the knife came from. There was a harsh clang of metal and a shocked gasp. Link tentatively opened his eyes. He knew he had probably just been stabbed or something. He just prayed it he hadn't accidently stabbed himself. But to his shock he was still alive and directly in front of him a cloaked figure stood in front of him, holding a shattered blade in their hand. The figure made sure Link was watching her before slowly dropping the blade on the floor. Slowly she placed her hand on Link's blade and moved it to the side. Link had a strange perhaps misplaced sense of trust for this figure, without resistance he allowed his blade to fall to the floor.

"Link!" Gorak chocked, he was still on the floor holding his food.

"Who are you?" Link asked softly to the figure.

"You talk as if I was a woman..." The figure questioned in a clearly fake voice.

"I may be blonde but im not stupid" Link smirked. Slowly he reached for the figures face and slipped her hood down. Her flame hair radiated against the blackness of the night, her dark skin only contrasted her inquiring emerald eyes. She smiled back at Link.

"I am Nabooru...and I need your help Link."

**It was Nabooru! But you already knew that right? It was incredibly obvious. Except for the one guy who said Midna. To be fair it could have been her but hey I can't talk. I probably would have guessed Mario or someone...**

**I don't know if Nabooru has green eyes or not but whatever. If someone would enlighten me that would be great :]**


	19. Chapter 19

**YAYS, Easter holiday for me! As off yesterday I got two weeks off to chill :]**

**Anyway here's the promised chapter, I know I said updates would be every Sunday/Monday but I was round my mates for the past two days so yeah...**

"Why are you here?" Link asked calmly, sheathing his sword. Nabooru smiled flicked her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"You really are everything you're made out to be..." Nabooru said coyly. She sat down on a rock on the cave mouth.

"Guys, you wanna give us a moment?" Link asked the others who were watching the whole situation agape.

"Yes..." Gorak said suddenly. He stood up and gestured for the others to follow him.

"We should get for the tunnel up ahead. Sayo, get to work on some lighting spells and Rok, find some of those flares..."

Gradually, the group was swallowed by the darkness in the cave, once they were deep enough in Link sat down by the edge of the cave, his legs dangling above the large crater of lava below.

"So, why are you here?" Link repeated. He turned to face Nabooru who was just watching him, her head was cocked to one side and her expression posed a questioning look.

"You're either brilliant or very, very stupid..." Nabooru remarked, she stood up and walked to his side, looking down at Link, who of which was just staring airily into the distance.

"For example...I could easily kill you right now..." Nabooru said sitting next to him. She began fingering the belt wrapped around her waist absent mindedly, occasionally touching the small knife concealed in the strip of leather.

"Yeah. You could actually...But, why would you? I mean you've been watching me since I arrived at Kakariko. If you wanted to kill me you would off by now, right?" Link said, still as cool as ever. Nabooru looked at Link and cocked her eyebrow, seemingly impressed.

"So why are you here?" Link asked for the third time.

"You're from the desert..." Link gestured towards her silk clothes and rapier.

"I heard you guys didn't like to get involved with anyone but yourselves?" Link asked her curiously.

"We didn't...but that arrogant fool Ganon didn't give us much of an option..." Nabooru sighed. Finally she seemed to drop her collected demeanour. Link noticed the slightest hint of emotion in her face, remorse, sorrow perhaps, or maybe regret. Nabooru took a deep breath and continued

"Our people used to coincide with the rest of the kingdom fine. Maybe one or two skirmishes with your people every now and then, but usually one visit of peace a month to the castle was enough to sustain our relationship. That was until Ganon took over..." She shuffled uncomfortably and continued.

"At first we were somewhat in awe that one man led a small army so tactfully against an empire and actually won the throne that we sent out a message of alliance to him. After hearing of our offer he promptly declined and within days he had invaded my province. He captured everything we held dear to us although I managed to hold out for a few days by myself. Eventually I was captured and to cut a long story short I work for him now..." She finished in a somewhat shameful tone and sighed.

"Why do you work for him now?" Link asked.

"I don't exactly have a choice..." Nabooru scoffed.

"He has my people hostage. For every task I complete, he 'spares' one of my people..."

A few minutes of silence followed.

"So you want to join us?" Link asked hopefully.

"Join isn't the right word..." Nabooru said glumly.

"Warn is more like it...As much as I would love to join you , as soon as Ganon sees me with you, he's just going to have all my people executed..." Link opened his mouth to speak but found no words.

"That cavern your about to take to the castle is heavily guarded...Ganon found it a few days ago and im pretty certain he's set some kind of trap up by now..." Nabooru finished with a sigh. Link turned deathly white.

"No!" He uttered.

"That was our one way in though; it was our only chance of stopping him!" Link whispered angrily, he stood up and began pacing back and forth, his fists balled up angrily.

"Calm down..." Nabooru said impatiently. She stood up and brushed herself down, picking up her sword from the floor.

"Im not saying you shouldn't go through the tunnel...Being as it's your only option. All im saying is be careful, besides, that mage with you ought to know one or two invisibility spells..." Nabooru pulled her cloak back on; she tucked her fiery hair into her hood and stood by the edge.

"Thank you..." Link said. He watched as she stood motionless by the edge.

"Will I see you again?" Link asked. Nabooru let out a harsh laugh.

"Probably...But next time we meet il probably be fighting against you..." With that Nabooru turned around and with the grace of a gust of wind she jumped. Link ran to the edge and looked down, below he could only see the magma bubbling in Death Mountain.

"Guys...?" Link called out unsure, he couldn't see two feet in front of him.

"Over here..." He heard the familiar drawl of Hylia echo from a few metres in front of him.

"This cave sure is dark..." Link said, in front he could barely make out the presence of the others, they were all apparently waiting for Sayo to get conjure up some sort of spell judging by the incantation spouting from Sayo's mouth.

"Caves do tend to be dark..." Hylia retorted sarcastically. Link laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah I guess..." Link said sitting down. After several minutes the cave was flooded by intense light.

"Eureka!"

**Eureka indeed...I don't know where that came from but y'know...**

**Was that word even around in Zelda times?**

**Just a quick side note, I know Ganon is a Gerudo, but in this story he isn't. **

**...**

**Yay!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Why the hell does Easter break go so fast damnit?!**

**No excuse for the late update, just been making the most of my well deserved break...**

"Eureka?" Link questioned amused. He rubbed his eyes in adjustment to the intense orange orb now floating effortlessly in the middle of the cave

"What is that some kind of food?" Hylia further inquired.

"I think it's some sort of sandwich, Im not sure..." Sayo replied. Gorak clapped his hands together and stood up facing Link.

"So are you not just gonna tell us who that woman was?" Gorak questioned raising his left eyebrow.

"Hmm...Oh, her! Yeah, never mind about who she is, she warned me that Ganon knows about this tunnel. So were gonna need some kind of plan...Any ideas?" Link finished settling back down again.

"Why didn't you say sooner?!" Gorak asked incredulously.

"Well, umm..." Link replied sceptically. The group sat in silence; everyone was deep in thought, with the exception of Rok who was watching a small fly buzz around the room aimlessly.

"I got it! Sayo piped up suddenly!"

"Great...What is it..." Muto asked sarcastically.

"Well, it should work, but the process involved can be somewhat dangerous...But I only need one of you to do it! I need someone small...someone agile..." Within seconds everyone was starring at Link suggestively. Link went to protest but looked around at his companions. Unfortunately none of them really fit the description.

"Okay, what do I have to d-" Link was cut short by a large green bolt sent flying towards him. Before he could react the spell hit him square in the chest and slammed him into the cave wall. Everything went fuzzy for a split second, then black. When Link opened his eyes, all he could make out were various blurred shapes, as he focused they formed into people.

"Hey guys..." Link said airily. Everyone simply stared back at him.

"Have I got something on my face...?" Again, no one answered him and they all continued to stare. Suddenly Sayo piped up.

"Incredible, no?" Link now sat up and began to get slightly agitated.

"Whats incredible?" Link persisted.

"My greatest spell!" Sayo continued beaming.

"Whats happening?!" Link shouted angrily.

"Look at you..." Hylia said quietly. Fearfully, Link looked down at his torso. Only to find the floor he was pretty sure he was sitting on.

"Guys...where's my torso...?" Link questioned slightly fearful.

"Oh don't worry...It is there...Just...its camouflaged..." Gorak said calmly.

"Cam-o-flagged?" Rok questioned stupidly.

"Yes Rok. Camoflagged...It means you blend in with your environment." Sayo replied slowly. Rok just looked at him blankly and nodded.

"Being camouflaged doesn't make me invisible or silent?!" Link said angrily.

"Im still completely vulnerable" Link stood up and glared back at everyone who was still staring.

"If it doesn't make you invisible why can't I see you?" Hylia said dryly. Link blinked and looked down at himself.

"Oh..." Was all he could manage. There was no denying that he was virtually invisible, if he wasn't positive he was standing there he would be questioning where he was.

"So he's just gonna go down there and do what?" Muto asked.

"Well I guess you go down and check it out, we'll hang back. Just signal when its safe to come..." Sayo said thoughtfully.

"Its settled then!" Gorak boomed happily " You might wanna let us hold on to all your weapons, I don't know if you've realised but there still visible."

"Y'know contrary to popular believe, I can die..." Link said sarcastically. Hylia rolled his eyes and huffed, he reached out and grabbed the sword of Link's back.

"Im getting bored..." He said impatiently.

"Link, just press up against the wall when you see something, after around two seconds you'll have blended in with the wall

Link slowly yanked open the small manhole on the cave floor, and with all the stealth of a rock, jumped through the hole. He fell with a thud and let out a small 'oof'.

"You okay?" Gorak hissed from above. Link focused down the tunnel and sure enough, further down the passage, several braziers lit the tunnel. He held up his thumb and began walking down slowly.

"...Was that a yes?" Sayo asked.

"Does he remember we can't really see him?" Gorak rhetorically.

"...Idiot..." Hylia said.

As he got to the first set of braziers, Link checked behind him, the group were stealthily walking down the passage, extremely slowly. On the ground beneath him he etched the word 'wait' into the dirt on the floor and quickly ran ahead. After about another minute Link noticed the slanting tunnel flatten, Link could see the tunnel pan out until he could see no further. The whole tunnel was still lined with lit torches, and like before, had the same musty scent of dirt. On the ground to the left he noticed a large rock, protruding from the side of the cave. When He noticed a small piece of blood stained pink cloth. Suddenly something in his mind clicked

"_We have to keep going!" Link whispered urgently to Zelda. He looked back nervously, not too far away he could hear several voices, whether they were escapes from the castle of enemies, Link wasn't sticking around to find out._

"_Link..." Zelda whimpered. She was leant up against a large rock sticking out of the cave, she indicated to her ankle. Link knelt down, her lifted up her pink skirt, there was a large gash on her ankle, instinctively, he ripped the piece of cloth in front of it off and tossed it aside, he ripped a clean piece of his shirt off and tied it around her leg. He stood up and smiled at her._

"_Good as new" He grinned, she smiled bravely back at him, Link took her shoulder and the soldiered on_

Link slowly picked up the cloth. Zelda...He hadn't thought about her for a while, something in his heart was longing to see her again. Suddenly he remembered the group behind him. He pocketed the cloth and ran back up to meet them

**So Yay! Flashback!**

**Updates next Monday or Sunday :]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, well, well, what have we here?**

**Just a few things I wanna say first: Kyuubinaubi3, BXV and like 8 other people who will remain nameless (nameless because I cleared out my emails and can't remember them) you guys either faved me or my story or both, which I love you for, BUT! If you can favourite me, surely you can take the time to review. All I ask is a simple thanks :]**

**Big thanks to my regular reviewers, legend of Zelda 4 life, lady Zayriah, 7Nayru and anyone else.**

**Oh and big thanks to the 'shadowy anonymous reviewer' Mitch, that review gave some great pointers which I will work on ;]**

"How long do you think he's gonna be?" Hylia sighed; the group had been waiting for some kind of signal for ages now.

"He has a name" The group all turned to face the anonymous voice.

"The coast is clear but there's no place for you guys to hide if someone comes, it's completely open." The group all sighed at once.

"But we wanna kill some minions of darkness..." Muto groaned in a childish drawl.

"Go on Link, we'll start walking in ten minutes. If you spot something just run back and tell us." Gorak said, facing towards the mouth of the cave ahead.

"Im over here..." Links voice came from behind Gorak.

"Idiots..." Hylia muttered. Link began racing down the tunnel as fast as he could. He passed the protruding rock that landmarked as far as he got last time within a few minutes. After another couple of minutes, Link stopped. He stooped to his knees and took long gasping breathes. He didn't know someone could run so long without breathing. He sat down in the path and he realised something was different. The braziers were all gone.

He looked around nervously, he could barely see a foot ahead of him, directly behind him the braziers were still burning brightly, but where he sat was pitch black. He slowly stood up and pressed his back up against the cave wall, he felt a lot more secure with his back up against something warm and fleshy. Link froze. Walls weren't warm and fleshy...Link jerked forward and turned around to face what he had just been leaning on. He prayed whatever it was wasn't aware of him. Suddenly the thing let out a large snort, he a puff of warm air hit Link directly in the face. Deciding it best not to panic, Link slowly backed off, daring not to make a sound. He heard shuffling ahead of him; something clinked and rattled inches away from his face. Whatever it was, it was certainly prepared. The clinking was the distinct sound of thick armour banging together. Was this one of Ganon's guards? Link heard it shuffle about a bit more and suddenly a faint lit illuminated the inky blackness. Directly in front of Link was large...Pig? The creature was a cross between a man and a pig, except it was around twice the size of Gorak. It was wearing a thick armour plate and holding a halberd so big it nearly scraped along the top of the cave, its face was mostly blocked by two huge tusks protruding from its bottom lip. Link stood frozen, he could only pray the creature couldn't see him.

**AN: Basically the creature is a less cartoony, bigger version** **of the pig guard-thingies from Wind waker.**

"Can we go now?!" Rok bawled, he banged his large fist on the ground beneath him making bits of sediment and rock shake from the tunnel roof.

"Stop that!" Hylia hissed at the large Goron. The stoic Zora stood up and began walking down the cave, moodily kicking bits of rock along the tunnel. The others could vaguely hear him muttering the words 'primitive' and 'imbecile.' Gorak stood up and shrugged the others.

"I guess were following moody..."

Five minutes down the tunnel the group were still at a slow jog to keep up with Hylia. With the exception of Rok who was rolling along at his own ease. Eventually Hylia stopped and turned to face the others.

"Keep up..." He smirked in a snide manner. All the men behind him were puffing tiredly.

"No, don't worry about us..." Sayo puffed. "You go ahead...By yourself...I mean we wouldn't want you to get ambushed or anything like that..." Muto turned to smirk at Sayo. The disgruntled Zora shot them all an angry glare; he turned to begin walking again but froze where he stood. The men behind him looked at each other. Gorak slowly approached Hylia, he tapped his back. No reply.

"Hylia?" Muto asked tentatively.

"Look at his eyes..." Rok grunted.

"He's looking at something..." Sayo asserted, the old mage was peering over his crooked nose at Hylia's face. The men all stopped and looked at each other, they all slowly turned around and froze.

"That's what he's staring at!" Rok exclaimed happily. He pointed his large stubby finger at the large pig like thing standing a mere metre away from the group.

"Hey wait..." The large Goron said slowly. The pig creature blinked stupidly. For a few more seconds everyone stood there motionless. Suddenly the pig creature let began roaring, the noise was unbearable, it was like a painful scream being intensified by the echo of the cave. Before anyone could do anything there was a dull thud and the creature stopped. It dropped its weapon and its upper body drooped lifelessly. It swayed from side to side before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Directly behind where the creature was standing was a large rock, simply floating. It had blood splattered on it where it had apparently just hit the creature. The rock fell on the floor and there was a small sigh.

"Link?!" Gorak said. The visible outline of Link approached the group.

"Im guessing that's what guarding the cave..." He puffed.

"Do you think that's it?" Hylia said. He had moved to where the creature was lying motionless on the floor and was prodding it with his toe.

"Maybe I don't kno-" Link was cut short by a violent rumbling, Bits of rock began falling from the tunnel roof, far in the distance a small flicker of what appeared to be torches storming down the tunnel, as they drew nearer the sound of what could only be described as horrific oinking could be heard.

"Im guessing he was just a scout..." Hylia said, slowly backing away as the mob drew closer.

"Probably best if we run!" Links voice could be heard a good few metres behind them already headed towards where they came from.

"...I agree..." Sayo said curtly, the old man slowly turned and began striding away, before he burst into an incoherent, run, flailing his arms around.

"Women and mages first!"

**Im not gonna lie...to me that chapter seemed crap.**

**Now for more rambling!!!**

**If you bother to read the reviews, the recent reviewer Mitch rightfully pointed out that a big flaw with this story is that the progression is very slow. **

**Now, I have no real solution to that, I literally have one hour a night spare with all my schoolwork, and tons of other things waiting for me when I get home after spending two maybe one hours (if i lucky) after school, studying up for various subjects.**

**So basically with the little time I have, I can either do what im doing now, write a decent story that progresses slowly, OR write a rubbish story that progresses to fast.**

**BUT, due to recent events im going up to the country with my Nan and Granddad to effectively dos for three days which should give me enough time to pump out an extra decent chapter, il either write several chapters or one really long one. Whatever.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
